


Better Than You

by Adaridaba



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Cussing, Daniel is Daniel, David has feels, David is protective of all the kids, David's not oblivious, Feels, Fluff, Max is a good kid, Worried David, caring Max, gwen's a bro, s2ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaridaba/pseuds/Adaridaba
Summary: Hiring Daniel had been one of the stupidest mistake David had made. Now the repercussions of that mistake were staring back at him in the form of too wide of smiles and several pairs of unblinking eyes.





	Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the Cult Camp episode a lot (like a lot a lot) of times cause it was great and I just couldn't deal with the fact that David was actually that oblivious, I really wanted him to hit Daniel and so I rewrote the events from his perspective, with some slight changes and then some. 
> 
> Also lets pretend that David always carries his guitar on his back that way its not just whipped out of nowhere.
> 
> Anywayyy, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope you all enjoy!

Hiring Daniel had been one of the stupidest mistake David had made. Now the repercussions of that mistake were staring back at him in the form of too wide of smiles and unblinking eyes.

David’s instincts screamed at him to get all the kids to safety, but one look at Daniel’s wicked grin confirmed that if he tried, nothing good would come out of it. The spike of adrenaline that had hit a while ago held steady. His hands were balled into fists to prevent them from shaking, or with his current thought process, striking out.

He had to find a different way to get the kids to safety without laying his hands on Daniel.

“David oh thank god,” a very panicked looking Max walked towards where both the counselors were facing off, “You have to stop him, he’s insane!”

David’s fits unclenched, his usal demeanor falling easily back into place. A soft scoff left Daniel’s lips at the action. David’s hand twitched as he resisted the urge to reball his hands and clock him out.

Max seemed freaked out enough already. No need to add David losing his composure to freak him out even more. He had to think of something, and soon.

“Max I have had it up to here with your bad behavior.” He placed his hand at about his waist to give one oh his hands something to do, to distract himself.

Max was clearly not having any of it as he flailed his arms and pointed accusingly towards Daniel and the other kids. “But it's right here! Right in front of you! Proof that he's actually a religious cult leader that's gonna brainwash and kill every last one of us!” 

David prevented himself from cringing. He knew fully well Max was right. 

David placed his hands on his hips. “Well all i see are happy faces!” He bit out with a fake smile and purposely avoided Max’s eyes.

“So happy you agree David,” Daniel grinned, extending his arms outward, “well kids, prepare for ascension!” 

David froze and watched in horror as the kids began to help Daniel make the poisonous kool-aid that they would soon be consuming. 

He didn’t know what to do. If he attempted to attack Daniel, the kids were at arms reach and could be used as a shield. Even if he took a step towards the other Daniel could tell them outright to drink the poison. 

As David racked his brain he almost didn't hear the small, almost defeated voice that interrupted his thoughts.

“David you’re right.” He snapped his head to look at Max who had his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, his gaze casted down towards the ground. “I’ve been awfully mean today.”

David stayed silent. Unsure at what Max was getting at, he decided to just go along with it.

“Its okay Max, I know…. making new friends can sometimes be....a little scary.” David wanted to laugh at his own words. Friends with a cultist, a little scary? What an understatement.

Max took the moment to kick at the ground before he looked back up at David. “Well… it's just because I was scared for you!”

“For me?” David questioned completely lost.

“I mean it's obvious that Daniel is a better camp counselor than you,” Max stated with a shrug. 

That stung more than David expected. “What are you talking about?”

Max nods over to where the kids were hard at work, so to speak. “Look at him! In one day he's managed to get everyone working together, something that you and Gwen could never do!”

David couldn’t stop and think about what Max was saying at that moment, he needed to find a way to help the kids. Regardless of how much he wanted to, and how much he agreed with what Max had said.

“Everyone loves him,” Max exclaimed loudly, obviously trying to get some sort of reaction from the counselor.

David refused to budge. “Umm well that's good?”

Max’s usual scowl appeared on his face, putting a pause to David’s racing mind. The kid looked pissed.

“Good for us maybe, but you? Cameron will see that Daniel can do all the work of two camp counselor better than the ones he has now. He’s definitely letting Gwen and you go.”

David found himself taken aback, that also stung. He knew that Daniel was a way better counselor. Besides the fact that Daniel was a cultist leader, he was perfect, and having Max state it so bluntly just showed that all the kids probably knew that too.

David took a deep breath and cleared all those thoughts away.

What was important was the kids. Sure Daniel was a lot better than both Gwen and him combined, but that didn’t stop the fact that he was trying to hurt the kids, something that David would not allow to happen. 

David thought over the conversation he just had with Max. After a few moments a smile appeared on his face. He had an idea and it was thanks to Max’s bluntness.

David decided the best way to get close to Daniel would be to appear as if he was his ‘usual self.’ That being said, he had to be a counselor who is worried about losing his job to a better employee, instead of the one that was terrified for the lives of his kids. That was the only way he could get close to the other.

“I can't imagine a life without Camp Campbell, but surely Daniel cant be that threatening. It’s not like everyone can love him, right Max? Max?”

“I love you Daniel”

David turned and took in Max’s appearance. He was dressed in all white like all the other kids but something about him was off. He wasn’t zoned out like the rest of them, not really. Regardless of what the kids or anyone else thought of David being stupid or idiotic, one thing's for certain, and that was that David was very observant. Looking at Max the idea cemented itself it to a plan of sorts. 

“Max doesn’t love anything!” David proclaimed. 

Max doesn’t love anything, out loud that is, and David knew this as he watched the kid make his way to the table with the other kids only to turn and face him. Max made a point of grabbing one of the cups filled with kool-aid. He then discreetly glanced at the other kids who were holding their own cups, before he stared directly at David, basically conveying an air of ‘what are you going to to about it.’

David understood. He needed to get the cult leader away from them. 

“David, care to join us for a drink?” Daniel smiled knowngly.

David stalked up to the cult leader, hands again balled into tight fists, usual happy demeanor gone. “Daniel I'm afraid that we need to let you go” he growled out. From the corner of his eye he swore he saw Max’s eyes widen. 

The kid probably thought that David didn’t have it in him to be legitimately angry.

Daniel gave him a yearning look. “David, it's the kids I'm after, not you.”  
David felt his blood boil. “Exactly,” his teeth grinded together before he continued, “I just don’t think you are a good fit for Camp Campbell.”

“Oh I see,” Daniel’s expression shifted, he smiled wickedly and cracked his neck to the side, “sorry you feel that way David... but as far as I am concerned I have successfully met every requirement listed in the description, so you don't actually have the legal right to terminate my employment. Unless, of course, there is an aspect of this job I have yet to uphold?” He smirked as he gestured with the poisonous cup in his hand.

David seethed quietly as he thought about how Daniel was an essentially perfect counselor. He couldn’t think of a single thing that the other did wrong besides the obvious. 

He had to play along with Daniel’s game. David bit the inside of his cheek in thought. He tried to think of anything the other had yet do accomplish, which was complicated.

David racked his brain then paused.There was one thing, something that the other had yet to do. The only other aspect about being a camp counselor that he had yet to see Daniel exhibit.

“As a matter of fact, there is.” David grabbed his guitar from its usual place on his back, “You may be a good camp counselor Daniel, but what good is a camp counselor without camp songs?”

David felt some tension leave his shoulders as Daniel placed his cup down and stepped away from the kids. His grip on the guitars neck however tightened as he watched the cultist near with a confident smile in place.

“Why David!” Daniel pulls out a fiddle and David resist the urge to smack it out of his hands. “I thought you’d never ask.”

And the song was on. David stuck with his usual happy demeanor, because no matter how much he hated Daniel, he had to give credit where credit was due. The other was a great example of what a camp counselor should be like, minus the cultist part, but still.

As soon as David finished Daniel took hold of the song and obliterated him. David hadn’t expected all the blows that were directed at his character. Being called out on his flaws by someone who seemed to have none at all hurt. Especially because David knew that Daniel was better than him. 

Being told that he was a nobody actually didn’t hurt as much as the rest. He was use to that thought already, so having Daniel confirm it wasn’t that horrible. He ignored the hurt however, and focused on making sure that Daniel did not return back to the kids.

They were head to head, wrapping up the sing off, his mind was going non stop multitasking between playing, singing and observing the kids form the corner of his eye. This allowed him to see that the kids have all been moved from the table, to where Max was, who stared intently at the scene unfolding Daniel and himself.

David felt the end of the song coming up as he noticed Daniel near the table again. He placed down his fiddle and picked up the same cup he had earlier. David watched expectantly as Daniel seemed distracted enough to bring the cup up to his lips. 

David’s blood drained from his face as he watched Daniel place the cup down with a wide smile, “Well that sure was close!”

Everything went in slow motion. David saw how Daniel pulled out the dagger from behind his back, how he headed straight for Dolph. He had to stop him.

“David!” The warning yell sounded like it came from Max.

David bolted into action, both hands wrapped around the neck of the guitar as he crossed the distance between him and Daniel.

Daniel heard him, hesitated, and glanced back with a sneer before attempting to cross the space between him and Dolph when-

_WACK!_

Daniel didn’t make it. David had drove the guitar full swing into the back of his head.

\---

David watched the police place a handcuffed Daniel into the ambulance. His shoulders dropped as exhaustion took over.

He knew he couldn’t just go and seclude himself like he so desperately wanted to. Not yet anyways. The kids were thankfully snapped out of whatever mind control thing Daniel had them under, and were safe.

David sucked in a deep breath before he walked back to the kids, his happy demeanor was fully in place. “Ah, poor guy, must have had some bad fruit punch” the relief that was present in his voice made it sound like he was genuinely sorry for Daniel. 

An irritated noise sounded out from behind him. “You’re a moron,” Max stated simply without any of his usual viciousness.

David wondered to what Max was referring to before he snapped back to the present and faced the other children. “Well, kids, I guess that’s the last we’ll be seeing of Daniel, for now it’s just you, me, and Gwen. We can all go relax for the rest of the day, everyone seems like they could use a break!” David’s cheer was in full effect, making up for his inner fatigue. 

When most of the kids made their way to the mess hall David’s optimism dimmed. 

That is until he noticed that Max had lingered back and was sending what looked like concerned looks, over at David. 

Instead of saying anything David only smiled, well tried to. He thanked the universe as it decided to give him a small break for once as Gwen pulled up at the exact moment that Max was going to speak. He wouldn’t have been able to handle any of Max’s blunt, yet accurate, comments at the time. Max only scowled at David’s smile before he walked off after Nikki and Neal.

Once Gwen was out of the car she immediately took in the way his shoulders were hunched and weak smile on his face. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, “Shit David, I heard what happened and came as soon as I could, did anyone get hurt?”

David sighed and dropped the smile completely from his face before shaking his head, no. “Thankfully none of the kids, only Daniel.”

Gwen’s eyebrows narrowed as she looked David up and down. “Okay... Hey, why don’t you go take a break for the rest of the day, I’ll look after the kids and make sure everything is fine, okay?”

David hesitated for a moment before he allowed himself to nod, it was fine the kids were now safe. “Yeah...okay,” he needed some time to let his brain process through everything that had happened. 

“Thanks Gwen.” 

\---

David sat at the edge of the docs, legs hanging, and arms stretched behind him as he stared across the lake.

That had been terrifying. The kids had been so close to being hurt. So close and it would have been all his fault if they had. He had literally hired a cultis, who does that. David ran a hand down his face with a frustrated groan.

His mind drifted back to Daniel and what he had said. It bothered him that all the words the other had sang with clarity were just plain facts. 

David hated to think about it, but Daniel was a better counselor than he could ever hope to be. Outside of Camp Campbell he knew he was just a nobody. Without the camp, without the kids, he was nothing.

\---

The sound of shuffled feet caught David’s attention, he tensed as he glanced back. Max was walking towards him with his signature scowl in place. David let out a quiet, shaky sigh before relaxing. 

“Hello Max!” He greeted with false cheer and a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Stop bullshitting with that fake smile David” Max growled out and gave a small kick to David's hand.

David, more surprised than hurt, let out a small yelp, and brought his arm to his chest as he frowned. 

Max huffed out in annoyance, sat down next to the counselor, and glared daggers at the lake.

David hesitated, unsure of what to do, “Umm Max wha-”

“Are you okay?”

David went silent at the question. He had not expected that.

Physically he was fine as ever, his hand hurt a bit from Max and he was a little tired, but other than that, he was fine.

“Oh Max, don’t worry I-” Max turned and glared at David. His expression clearly saying that he was not going to take any lie that came out of the counselor’s mouth.

David went silent again, his eyes drifted across the lake. “Max, I...No, I’m not, but I will be... That was just a lot that went down” he admitted quietly, “I’m just glad you all are okay.”

Max seemed satisfied by the answer if his silence was anything to go by.

Both sat on the docks enjoying the quiet atmosphere that had settled. After a while Max shifted in his seat before letting out an awkward cough.

“Um..hey David?” Max spoke with an unusually quiet voice. David hummed in response and turned his attention to the kid. His hands were fidgeting with one of the sleeves of his hoodie. It was a rare habit David had identified that meant Max was nervous about what he was going to say. 

“I wasn’t really being mind controlled by Daniel” he admitted with a guilty tone.

David let out a small laugh that had Max looking at him wide eyed, “I know Max.”

Max’s face went blank for a moment before it settled into a confused expression. “You know? You mean you knew? That I was faking it?”

David smiled with a small nod “I saw the way you reacted when I confronted him.”

Max remained quite, lost in thought. David waited him out, whatever he was thinking, seemed to be bothering him a great deal.

Max began to fidget some more, his eyes concentrated on the water under his hanging feet. “So...that means you also know I didn't mean what I said about Daniel being a better camp counselor than you, right?”

David held back the flinch that threatened to overcome him. Max was just trying to make him feel better, but he knew the truth.

“Max...you don’t have to lie to me, I know that Daniel was better. I mean sure he was a cult leader and all, but he was right, outside of this job, I’m not exactly...” David trailed off quietly.

“David, are you fucking kidding me?” Max frowned at him.

“Hey language” David said halfheartedly. He was more confused by why Max was so upset.

Max stared at him a moment longer before he threw his head in his hands with a loud groan. 

“My god, you really are a moron.”

The counselor blinked in response.

“David you are nothing like Daniel”

David felt the word sting even though he already knew that they were the truth. Still, he couldn't stand to hear Max say it over and over again.

“Max I kno-”

“Let me finish. You are nothing like Daniel and that’s a _good_ thing. I don’t know why, but you somehow convinced your fucked up brain that he was a better camp counselor,” Max’s voice rose as he stood and began pacing across the dock, “David, he was shit, he literally had everyone mind controlled! Besides, even with that he was missing the most important thing about being a damn counselor, David, he didn't care for us, he didn’t care at all, not like you.” 

David took in the way Max’s body shook along with what seemed to be tears of frustration building up in his eyes. 

David watched him silently, thrown by Max’s reaction.

He then extended his arm out towards Max in an attempt to calm him down. Max surprised him as he launched himself into David’s side and wrapped his arms around the counselors torso.

Keeping his eyes downcasted, Max mumbled into Davids shirt, “We all know you care, and don’t get me wrong, it's annoying as hell, but it’s what makes you a great camp counselor. And you thinking that you are a nobody makes no sense, cause we care about you, and we couldn’t do that if you were a nobody” he finished with a small sniff then pushed himself away. 

David couldn’t really argue with that logic. He felt his own eyes water at Max’s words but blinked the tears away as a real smile appeared on his lips.

Max glanced up at him then rolled his eyes before he crossed his arms in front of his chest with another small sniff. “It was also kind of badass how you smashed that guitar over his head.”

Laughter bubbled out of Davids mouth before he could stop it, “Oh Max.” He extended his arm and ruffled the kids hair. Max half heartedly swatted him away with a small smile.

“Max?”

Max glanced over at David, who was relaxed as he stared up at the sky with a wide smile, 

“Thank you.”

Max rolled his eyes before he settled back down next to him.

“Shut up David.”


End file.
